Fight For Your Right
by Firemaker
Summary: Keitaro finally grows tired of beating and decides to leave, however, this causes more calamity that he could ever imagine, M to be safe


Disclaimer: I do not own love Hina or any of the Characters.

**Fight for your right: Prologue**

"Ahhh, feels good to have a decent bath every now and again." Sighed Keitaro as he got out of the bath. As he began to change, fate, or Naru decided to intervene once again. The short tempered brunette walked straight onto Keitaro's balcony.

"Hey Keitaro…" she then noticed his lack of clothing. Her fists clenched up, the veins in her head making themselves known. Keitaro knew what was coming and he knew that trying to stop it would be futile, but he had done nothing wrong, none the less he went along with the usual.

"Wait, I'm sorry… Naru… Please!" His efforts were futile, Naru drew back her fist and then send it hurtling at Keitaro. He was knocked clean into the air. However for once, no apology came out of his mouth as he was lifted into the air.

'What is her problem?' fumed Keitaro. He was pissed, he had yet again done absolutely nothing wrong but had still got hit He got up, brushed himself off and began taking the first steps back towards Hinata-sou, but it felt more like it was to enlightenment. However almost subconsciously he slipped the

When Keitaro arrived back at Hinata-sou he went straight up to his room. Out of annoyance and impulse he went and grabbed the blade that hung on his door. He read the inscription on it, it was only one word, carefully carved into the blade… Hina. He unsheathed the sword, instantly he felt like power had just washed over his body. He felt more energetic that ever, he felt good. 'What am I doing here, with my life?' he asked himself. He wasn't sure why, but he felt now was a good time to reassess his goals. He looked back over the last year that he had endured at Hinata, and he did not like what he saw. He had been assaulted, abused and taken advantage of. 'I've had enough… no more will I be some door mat, but first I need to think things through properly, maybe leave this place for a bit. After all I'm sure such a violent bunch can fend for themselves against other perverts.' He thought. Deciding to act on this he began to pack a large backpack full of clothes the money that was hidden from Kitsune and other items he felt that he would require.

He was in the middle of pacing when he heard the hole in the ceiling slide open. A certain brunette had chosen to grace him with her presence. For some reason Keitaro felt compelled to grab the Hina blade again. If you asked him why, he couldn't tell you himself. However subtly holding it out of view from the angry brunette he felt safe. An angry but calm feeling washed over his body. He felt like he could take everything in his stride. He pretended not to notice the intrusion on his privacy and continued to look around the room for items he felt that he would need on his trip. Naru watched for about a minute anger growing before she finally tipped.

"Baka, don't you have something to say to me?" said Naru clenching her fists. However it was as if this statement had fell on death ears as all Keitaro did was to frown, he did not even turn to look at her. He continued packing. Naru, annoyed that she had failed to get the attention of her personal stress ball turned away.

"Fine, don't speak to me, see if I care, I know you'll come grovelling back later!" she shouted. Keitaro however just carried on packing. The final thing he took and for some strange reason the belt to hold the scabbard was the Hina blade 'after all, it is rightfully mine isn't it?' thought Keitaro. He walked out of the house with the large rucksack on his shoulder and the Hina blade attached to his was like it has always been there. He was about to make for the tram when it struck him that he hadn't told Haruka where he was going. So he backtracked to the Hinata Café.

The Café was pretty empty as it was the period between lunch and dinner.

"Yo, Aunt Haruka!" called out Keitaro, only to receive a fan flying out to hit his head.

"How many times do I have to tell you don't call me aunt!" she stated, Keitaro just rolled his eyes. "So what happened this time?" Haruka sighed knowingly, Keitaro had been coming down to her teashop a lot lately, often looking angry or almost depressed, it had begun to worry her. However this time around was very different, he had left a massive bag and a sword outside the door.

"And just where do you think you are going?" quipped Haruka.

"Away." Keitaro replied. Haruka just gazed at him. "Is that all you're going to say?" Keitaro replied, surprised.

"Well I think that everyone deserves a little reprieve every now and again but don't get up to any monkey business. Have you told the girls you're leaving?"

"No, I deliberately decided not to tell them, before they talk me into staying."

"In which case I guess you can go. Stay safe, and come back."

And with that Keitaro walked out of the inn. Little did he know he had just taken the first steps towards a complete change in his life.

* * *

AN: Please review even if you hate it. I'll stay commited to this story for once though


End file.
